dark_universe_universal_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mummy
) June 9, 2017 (United States) |runtime = 107 minutes |budget = $125,000,000The Mummy (2017). ''boxofficemojo.com. |box office = $407,778,013 |previous = — |next = Bride of Frankenstein }} The Mummy is a 2017 action-adventure horror film, and the first installment in the Dark Universe. Directed by Alex Kurtzman, The Mummy stars Tom Cruise, Sofia Boutella, Annabelle Wallis, Jake Johnson, Courtney B. Vance, and Russell Crowe. The Mummy premiered on May 22, 2017 at the in and was released in the United States on June 9, 2017. Synopsis Thought safely entombed in a crypt deep beneath the unforgiving desert, an ancient queen whose destiny was unjustly taken from her, is awakened in our current day, bringing with her malevolence grown over millennia and terrors that defy human comprehension. From the sweeping sands of the Middle East through hidden labyrinths under modern-day London, 'The Mummy' brings a surprising intensity and balance of wonder and thrills in an imaginative new take that ushers in a new world of gods and monsters.Tom Cruise's The Mummy Gets an Official Synopsis. Orange, B. Alan. movieweb.com. May 6, 2016. Plot Discovery in the Crossrail Assassination of Menehptre 5000 years ago, Princess Ahmanet was promised by her father King Menehptre that she would inherit his throne upon his death. However, when Menehptre bore a son, this left Ahmanet, a woman, ineligible to claim the throne. Ahmanet summoned the Egyptian god of death, Set, in a blood ritual that involved her killing Menehptre as well as her infant brother. The blood of her family gave Ahmanet incredible power, and Ahmanet promised Set that she would give him the body of a mortal man to inhabit, so that they may rule the world as king and queen. However, as she prepared to sacrifice her lover, Ahmanet's actions were discovered, her lover was executed, and she was mummified alive, assumed dead for 5000 years. Battle of Mosul In 2017, Nick Morton and Chris Vail, armed with a map, prepare to look for treasure in the city of Mosul, Iraq, so that they may sell it on the black market. Vail, however, believes the mission to be too dangerous. He and Morton argue about whether or not they should go into the city, given that it is full of militants and that the "treasure" was a curse. Investigation of the Tomb Retrieval of Ahmanet's sarcophagus Discovery of the Bodies Ahmanet's Return Incident at the Bar Capture of Ahmanet Meeting Prodigium Duel in Jekyll's Office Attack on London Duel in the Crossrail Aftermath Cast *Tom Cruise as Nick MortonUniversal Pictures Unveils "Dark Universe" with Name, Mark and Musical Theme For Its Classic Monsters Series of Films. Universal Pictures. prnewswire.com. May 22, 2017. *Sofia Boutella as Princess Ahmanet / The Mummy *Annabelle Wallis as Jenny Halsey *Jake Johnson as Corporal Chris Vail'New Girl' Star Jake Johnson Joins Tom Cruise in 'The Mummy' (Exclusive). Kit, Borys. hollywoodreporter.com. March 8, 2016. *Courtney B. Vance as Colonel Greenway'People v. O.J.' Star Courtney B. Vance Joins Tom Cruise in 'The Mummy' Reboot. Kroll, Justin. variety.com. April 15, 2016. *Marwan Kenzari as MalikUMU Looks Inside Dr. Jekyll's Briefcase & Reveals a "Dark Universe"!. Biscotti, Steven. universalmonstersuniverse.com. May 23, 2017. *Russell Crowe as Dr. Henry Jekyll / Edward HydeYes...Dr. Henry Jekyll M.D, D.C.L, L.L.D, F.R.S etc... at your service. on Twitter. *Javier Botet as Set *Selva Rasalingam as King Menehptre *Chasty Ballesteros as Kira Lee Production Pre-production To be added. Filming To be added. Post-production To be added. Release The Mummy was released in the United States on June 9, 2017. Box office Critical reception Appearances Locations *Earth **Egypt ***Cairo ***Baghdad (mentioned) **Iraq ***Mosul ****Ahmanet's tomb **England ***London ****Natural History Museum of London *****Prodigium Headquarters ****Crossrail Events *Assassination of Menehptre *Battle of Mosul *Retrieval of Ahmanet's sarcophagus *Capture of Ahmanet *Duel in Jekyll's Office *Attack on London *Duel in the Crossrail Items *Dagger of Set Sentient species *Humans *Mummies *Vampires (cameo) *Sea creatures (cameo) Organizations *Prodigium Mentioned *Baghdad, Iraq Videos The Mummy - Official Trailer (HD)|Trailer 1 The Mummy - Official Trailer 2 HD|Trailer 2 The Mummy - Official Trailer 3 HD|Trailer 3 Music *''The Mummy: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' References }} Navigation Category:Films Category:The Mummy